


your favorite person (that you don't even think is a person)

by spideremoji



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oneshot, also adriens always been homeschooled in this, but given as little background info as possible, im sorry alya i promise ill seriously write u in next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideremoji/pseuds/spideremoji
Summary: you're the monster under my bed / reach for me when i repentmarinette's got a new friend, and it's every kid's worst nightmare.





	your favorite person (that you don't even think is a person)

**Author's Note:**

> other people: uses actual songs to inspire them and quotes them in their fic  
my dumbass: okay but what if edm?

Adrien didn't intend to stay under her bed. He didn't intend for her to know about him at all. 

But the sweet smell of pastries lured him in from his nightly stroll. He thought he would be able to sneak in from the top and work his way down without being spotted. He thought going in through the front would be too much of a risk.

He didn't account for a girl to burst in through the trapdoor entrance and for him to be forced to hide underneath her bed and wait until she left. He didn't think she'd be there for what felt like hours on the phone with someone she called Alya. He ended up falling asleep while he waited.

Adrien woke up with a start when the bed practically smacked him on the head as she threw herself onto the mattress. He would've let out a tiny growl in irritation if not for the small whimpers and sniffles that soon followed his rude awakening.

Was she... crying?

"Why does this always happen to me?" He heard her groan from above him. 

He panicked for a moment, thinking she knew someone was there when he realized the logic behind his thinking.

_Idiot, she's just venting to herself._ He mentally scolded himself. It seemed rude to listen, as she seemed to be speaking her private thoughts, but he couldn't help but slow down his breathing to try to hear her better.

"I'm such a mess... I can't even do the simplest of things right." 

He felt sympathy for the girl. He had come from a life where all his imperfections were punished, so there were times where he felt the same way. 

"Why do I even bother?" Her voice sounded more muffled, presumably putting her face against a pillow or hiding her face with her hands.

He knew he shouldn't say anything. Just bare through it and get out when he could. 

And yet...

"I should just give up and forfeit. You win, Chloé! I'm not good enough for my costumes to win... They'd look terrible in the play anyway..." 

As foolish as he was...

"You win..."

This was torture on his heart. He took a small breath and slowly peeked his head out from underneath the bed. Since the bed was much higher than everything else in the room, he was able to look around. It was dark, but the faint lights from around the room allowed him to see just fine regardless. Could he sneak out an open window? 

He let out a huff. Just his luck, all the windows appeared to be closed. Although a couple of mannequins caught his eye. 

_Are those the costumes...?_

They looked to have too much flair to be regulars outfits. It looked like it was something someone would wear a couple of centuries back, but it had a modern spin on it that he found charming. 

He couldn't see a lot from his level, but even then he could tell how much soul was put into it.

Retreating his head back into the darkness of her bed when she let out another sniffle, he bit his lip.

"What was I thinking? She has a whole arsenal of high-end clothes anyway..." The girl grumbled.

"I don't think that matters..."

... What.

Adrien's heart caught in his throat as he realized what he had done. He spoke without thinking! He expected to make a break for it until the girl let out a shaky exhale.

"_How_ does that not matter?! I can put as much blood, sweat, and tears into it as I want but she can just snap her fingers and poof! A dress ten times prettier than mine will appear." 

He blinked. Was she that upset that she didn't see the weirdness in someone underneath her bed talking to her? 

Well, too late to go back now.

"So? You just said that you'd put a lot of effort into it. Shouldn't that be all that matters? You work from the ground up, and going by what you said, she doesn't even work on it herself. Glamour isn't always the main factor here, sometimes it can be the amount of yourself that you put into it."

He knows he's digging himself a deeper hole, but he thinks he's already too deep for it to really matter.

She lets out a tired yawn and he can feel her shifting around in her bed for a moment.

"I... I guess you're right. Maybe I shouldn't forfeit..." She whispered.

He smiled a little bit. Going by what he's seen, this girl had a lot of potential in designing clothes. It would be a shame for her to throw it all away.

Laying underneath her bed in silence, he listened as her breathing began to even out and become soft. The sniffles and hiccups stopped, and he didn't feel her moving around at all. 

Quietly, he wormed his way out from under the bed and shifted up into a crouch, peering up from the floor to look at the girl.

She was laying on the bed with her back turned towards him, her inky black hair splayed against the pillows. 

_She fell asleep..._

Slinking up and trying his best not to wake her, he snuck out from the skylight above her bed that he came in from and jumped off into the night.

* * *

Adrien shouldn't have come back. He _really_ shouldn't have come back. But he was at a loss. He wasn't doing so hot with scavenging the streets for food, and the smell of pastries seemed to stick with him wherever he went. 

At least he got farther than he originally did. 

He stood in the living space of the home and was staring at the bowl of cookies that laid on the counter in the kitchen. It was almost too good to be true, almost like it was a trap waiting to be set off by his greedy claws.

His stomach told his cautious mind to just shut up and take them. 

He couldn't help himself, although he wasn't really trying to. He rushed over to the bowl and began to wolf down as many cookies as possible. It wasn't until he heard the shut of a door downstairs that he stopped.

Stumbling, he tried to grab a few cookies before making a break for skylight. Struggling to get it open in his panic, he opted instead to dive back under the bed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

The cookies laid on the floor in his arms, and he felt a tinge of disappointment at the dust they've already accumulated.

He heard the trapdoor entrance open and close not a minute after he went into hiding. The girl was walking into the room when she stopped and let out a soft humming noise.

Her pause made him grow nervous. As she walked around and rushed up the latter, his heart jumped. That gave her a perfect opportunity to see him, yet she barely missed it, judging by her lack of reaction. 

"Why are there cookie crumbs everywhere..." She mumbled.

Shit. 

Adrien watched as she dropped to her knees in front of the bed and picked up a small cookie crumb that laid on the floor. Slowly, she placed a hand to her side to support herself and began to lean down to peer under the bed-

"Please don't look!" 

She jumped back onto her feet and almost stumbled off of the platform the bed was on. When she regained her balance, she looked back to the cookie crumb she was still holding.

"So you weren't just a dream... What are you _doing_ under there? Are you a burglar? You're the weirdest burglar I've ever seen, only wanting to steal some cookies." 

She was taking this better than Adrien thought she would. He wasn't sure how to explain himself in a way that wouldn't freak her out, but he supposes that she's already freaked out already.

"I'm... not a burglar. I was looking for food and this place just smelled so wonderful so... But I'm sorry! I won't come back..." Adrien fumbled out.

"What's your name?" The girl spoke in a stern tone that was a little unfitting given the situation.

He blinked. He wasn't expecting that.

"A-err... I'm not sure I can tell you." He admitted weakly.

"And why not? Are you on some sort of wanted list?" 

"W-well, no. But I ran away from home. I don't want to go back, and you may recognize my name if I told you..."

Adrien felt the bed dip as the girl sat down on it.

"Why'd you run away from home?" She asked innocently.

He was starting to grow frustrated. He knew the inevitable "get out of my house" was coming, so why toy with him like this?!

"Why haven't you kicked me out or told me to leave yet?" He shot back.

"Answer the question." 

He sighed. "I'm not really... human, per se?" Adrien's voice went up a few pitches as he spoke.

Coughing, he quickly added on before she got the chance to speak. "I'm what you'd consider a monster, I guess. I do have a human guise, but I feel like that wouldn't matter in this situation or would just make things worse. My father doesn't want me to show that part of me, ever. Which I mean it is understandable, I don't want to go out looking like this, I'd probably get hunted down." He chuckled. 

When she didn't say anything at that, Adrien awkwardly continued.

"So most of the time I can control it. Me changing between my monster and human self, I mean. But my one weakness is when I get too emotional. I got into a fight with a friend of mine one day and accidentally changed in front of him and he passed out. Luckily, he thought it was a bad dream or a hallucination, but I still felt like I should tell my father just to let him know. He was furious with me and told me that I was banned from going out with my friends ever again, and could only go outside for... work. I thought he would change his mind after a while, heat of the moment thing y'know? But it's been weeks... So I ran away."

The two fell into silence for a few moments, and Adrien wished he could see her face just to get a hint at what she was thinking. When she hopped off the bed and descended down the ladder with her eyes closed, he thought he was finally being kicked out.

Instead, she opened the trapdoor and went back downstairs. He wasn't sure what to do until half a minute later when she came back up and went back up the ladder with her eyes still closed, holding the cookie bowl in her arm. 

The bed dipped again and in his view did he spot a cookie being held by a delicate hand right in his reach.

"Here, this is to thank you for helping me with my doubts about my costumes the other day." 

Gingerly, he reached out his claw and quickly jerked it back under the bed when he felt the cookie within his grasp. He couldn't help but hear a faint inhale from the girl. Did she see him? He couldn't tell.

"You... weren't kidding, huh?" She giggled.

Adrien didn't hear her, he was too busy enjoying his cookie and the kindness that she had given him.

"My name's Marinette," 

That, he heard. For the second time under her bed, he made a rash decision.

"I'm Adrien,"

* * *

It became a routine for the two that he would show up every now and then under her bed. Marinette would offer him various pastries she managed to sneak up, and in turn he would offer a listening ear and some advice on whatever she was having problems with. It had been a few months since the two originally met, but they got along well.

Sometimes when she was busy with something downstairs or studying in her bed would she let him watch stuff on her phone. She's found that he would normally watch some sort of anime or cartoon or a compilation of funny cat videos, and she wonders if they'd be able to watch one of those together sometime.

This brings her to her current thoughts as she's laying on her bed trying to go to sleep, with Adrien underneath it.

"Hey?" She calls out quietly.

"Is something up?" 

"I've just been thinking... I trust you, y'know." She whispered, not wanting to get too loud so that her parents may get suspicious. She's been able to keep him hidden for this long.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to be afraid of me..." She took a shaky breath, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore. "I want to see you,"

Silence.

As she opened her mouth to speak, he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry... I can't right now. M-maybe later...?"

Giving a sad smile despite her knowing he can't see it, she softly hummed. 

"Okay. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

* * *

That was the last time Marinette had seen her bed buddy in a week. 

He normally disappears for a few days before coming back, but a whole week seemed unusual for him. She tried not to worry, thinking he had other things to do or was caught up in something, but her brain began to wander.

_What if he got caught up in something... like a net! What if someone found him as a monster?!_ She tried to steady her breathing. Adrien seemed to be about her age, it wasn't like he was a child wandering about the streets of Paris.

She looked out the window in thought before shooting up from her chair and running downstairs. 

"I'm going out for a bit, bye Mama! Bye Papa!" Marinette yelled as she dashed out of the bakery's entrance. 

Running out into the streets, she hoped that she would find him somewhere close by. 

She started by the park first. She wasn't sure if Adrien had any animalistic tendencies as a monster, but it wouldn't hurt to check out the bushes or trees to see if anything black was lurking in them. She never saw much of him, but at the very least she had his black furry arm imprinted into her mind.

While the designer was wandering around and looking for any signs of black fur, she accidentally bumped into someone's back, getting a face full of fabric from their hoodie.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry!" Marinette quickly jumped back as the person turned, revealing a guy with blonde hair and sunglasses.

"Oh er, that's okay, don't worry about it." He smiled sheepishly.

Marinette blinked. The man sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place where...

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she went back to the task at hand.

"I uh... I think I lost someone, and I wondering if you've seen them anywhere?" 

"What do they look like?" 

She paused. How does one describe a black furry monster without looking crazy?

"Um... I-I lost my cat! He's all black, and he's rather... big. I'm just looking for any signs of him. Claw marks, tufts of black fur lying around, anything like that." Marinette lied through her teeth. 

"Oh, well no I don't think I've seen anything like that." The stranger shook his head.

She sighed and felt her shoulders droop. Looking around the park anxiously, she hoped for any sort of sign of him.

"I could help look if you'd like!" The man quickly offered, not wanting to see the girl so sad. 

"That would be amazing, thank you." Marinette beamed.

The two spent the next hour walking around the park looking around for any signs of Marinette's lost "cat". They occasionally made small talk about little things like the weather or current happenings they saw on the news, but other than that they mainly focused on their search.

After a while, Marinette was exhausted. The man offered to stop and rest at a nearby bench, and she was more than happy to take a break. 

She was watching a few birds hop along the grass when he spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find him." 

She turned back to face him and gave him a tired smile before looking back to the birds.

"What's your cat's name? If he had a collar with it, you could check if he's been found by someone else."

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

"His name is Adrien, and I'm trying to find him before anyone else does..."

She noticed him flinch a bit out of the corner of her eye, and Marinette wondered if it was that surprising of a thing to say.

"Well... It's Paris, he could be anywhere by now. You might be better off just finding a new cat." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?! Can you get any more heartless? Adrien's not replaceable like that, and I'll have you know he's worth more than you'll ever be!" Marinette screamed. She felt tears forming in her eyes and sprinted up from the bench and away from the man as fast as she could.

"Marinette, wait!" He cried out.

She didn't hear him, she didn't want to. It didn't even occur to her that she didn't give him her name. She just wanted to get away.

She just wanted Adrien back.

* * *

Marinette originally tried staying the night at Alya's house. She couldn't stand to be in her bed for the night, but she ended up not being able to sleep at her friend's house either. Although Alya didn't push, the designer knew she would have some questions to answer later on when she calmed down.

So here she was, sneaking into her own house like a bandit at god-knows-what in the morning. She figured she could just tell her parents she got dropped off early due to Alya needing to be somewhere. 

As she wiped her eyes, hoping that would somehow stop them from wanting to close so much due to a lack of sleep, she opened up the trapdoor to her room and climbed inside. Her heart leaped at the black figure that stood in the middle of the room and stared at her with their eyes blown wide. They were emerald green and their pupils were in slits, not too dissimilar from that of a cat's. 

Hell... They _looked_ like a giant cat! They were covered in black fur with claws and-

She gasped, sprinting towards him and capturing him a giant hug.

"Adrien! You came back!" Marinette buried his face into his neck, noting in the back of her mind how soft he was.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you..." He wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed her softly, whispering his apology. 

Pulling back a short distance but still holding onto him, Marinette looked into his eyes and giggled.

"Where've you been all this time, silly kitty?"

His lips twitched in a faint smile, his hands slowly sliding down to wrap around her waist. When he received no hint from her to put them back higher, he spoke.

"I was afraid, honestly... My father had always told me that if people saw me for who I was, they wouldn't want anything to do with me. I thought if I left, we wouldn't have the chance to get too close for it to hurt either of us. But I guess I lingered too long." He frowned, looking off to the side.

She hit his head with a soft _thwack_, and he let her go in favor of placing a hand in the spot she hit.

"Idiot! Do you think I'd care about something like that? I've known you were a monster for months now! Don't ever think I'd be afraid of you, especially after I learned you're a giant nerd under all that fur." Marinette shook her head and laughed.

Adrien was about to mutter another apology when she wrapped her arms around his back again and pulled him close, putting his body against hers. He could feel her breath on his mouth and it made his heart soar.

"I'm glad you came back..." 

She fluttered her eyes closed and pressed her lips against his, feeling his tiny fangs along the sides of his mouth. For a few seconds he didn't move, completely frozen in place by the designer's boldness. After his brain rebooted, he closed his eyes and began to move his lips with hers. He placed his claws on the sides of her hips to keep himself steady and took in the wonderful scent of pastries and vanilla and just pure _sweetness._

Adrien wasn't sure when she pulled away for breath, but he felt like it was too soon to part. He tried to chase after her lips, only to be stopped by a single finger.

"I'm very tired, I didn't sleep at all last night." Marinette giggled. 

"O-oh, sorry! I can um, go or go back under the bed like usual if you want...?" 

She gave him a look like he grew a second head and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up to the ladder and climbed with a single hand. As the two got up onto the platform, she sat down on the bed and tugged. 

"With me?!" Adrien pointed at himself with his claw, looking between her and the bed.

"I wanna make sure you don't try to sneak out again." Marinette gave him a deadpan look before tugging his wrist again.

He conceded, letting himself fall face-first on the mattress and earning a few giggles from her. As they crawled up the bed and under the covers, she gave him a quick scratch on the chin before turning her back to him. He reached his arm over her and placed a hand on her waist, his other hand resting on his head to act as a second pillow.

Cuddling up to her, he took another inhale to breathe in her scent again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I really missed you." He sighed.

"I really missed you too. I went out and looked all over the park for you! Ugh, and then I ran into some guy who offered to help me look, but he turned out to be a huge asshole." Marinette grumbled.

Adrien tried to contain a chuckle and pressed his face against the crook in her neck.

"Well, don't worry. I purr-omise you that I'm here to stay." Marinette could feel him smile against her neck and his cat-ears tickling the side of her cheek.

"Oh god, what have I done..." She groaned, rolling her eyes despite him not being able to see.

She would hold him to that promise though, she thinks in her last moments of consciousness. As her eyes slowly droop and close, she focused on the sound of him breathing and felt her heart pulse and warm with glee.

"My kitty..." She mumbled, causing Adrien to give her a little squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! if u like, feel free to kudos and/or a comment! (also im sorry if i dont reply, i read each and every one im just always a lil shy on replying !! just know i lov u all *smooch*)


End file.
